For Love
by katiecav
Summary: AU. Time: 1803 , Bella is a young woman with a mind of her own. Edward and his family are new in town and have captured the attention of everyone, but Edward's attention is for one person only. What will she have to say about the truth of who they are.
1. Prolouge

_March 20, 1803_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It is yet another dreary day. I had taken to the stable to ride this afternoon only to be welcomed by a loud clap of thunder and a torrent of rain. I would have written this evening, but I find I have no suitable occupation at present and rather than re-read one of my worn volumes of literature I have sat down at the desk to put pen to paper. I have often considered writing my own novel, but it is hardly seen as a suitable occupation for a woman. Better women than I have tried and few have succeeded at the momentous task of publication. I have not the constitution for it. So I will write solely for my own gratification and for amusement when the English countryside provides no other._

_Unfortunately not even the weather can keep my mother's friends at bay. There is a more than constant stream of women in the town through our home. I suppose it is the curse of being one of the best families in the county. Mother is in the sitting room presently with Mrs. Stanley talking about all the recent town gossip with her daughter Jessica. I am artfully trying to avoid them all together in the library. I do not know how long my absence will go undetected, I hope indefinitely. For one I cannot stand Jessica Stanley. If I may be candid, she is one of the most pretentious persons I have ever met. Secondly you know how I abhor idle gossip though it is the water that my mother seems to thrive on. I would much prefer a good book._

_ It is much later diary. It is now dark and I have retired for the evening. I am sad to say that I was not able to avoid the Stanley's. I had run out of ink and could not locate another bottle in the library so I went in search of one in my father's study. It was then that I was caught by my mother. Mother was practically giddy with excitement when she found me. Apparently there is a new gentleman moved into the neighborhood. A Mr. Cullen, was the gentleman's name from what I understood. We heard from Mrs. Stanley, whose husband drew up the papers that Mr. Cullen would be moving into the house by the end of this coming week. He was to take up the old Fillmore estate. A grand house beautifully situated in its surroundings that had been uninhabited for far too long in my opinion. I had only seen the exterior of the house myself. The grounds were lovely, but in desperate need of attention, having gone without for nearly a year. Also in regards to the gentlemen, my mother was more than happy to report that he was not only a gentleman of stature but a __single__ gentleman of stature. _

_I had heard from Jessica who had been spying in the hall during the meeting, that he was incredibly handsome had the most amazing shade of bronze hair and wore a very stylish blue coat. Not only that but he had with him two gentleman, both in her opinion less dashing but all together suitable, not that it mattered to me in the least, and that he would be living with his sister of whom Jessica knew nothing about. I had to admit I listened with interest to her. Not that I was exceedingly interested in her attempts and plans to capture the Gentlemen's attention, but it was slightly amusing to see how much attention the man was receiving, and he had not yet set foot into the county. _

_After the Stanley's had taken their leave my mother made certain to instruct me on how I was to act when I first met Mr. Cullen and I knew without a doubt that my mother was already planning a match in her head. Poor Mr. Cullen. He knows not what he is about to enter into. I hope he is prepared because Lady Swan is not a woman to displease in this county._

_Isabella Marie Swan_


	2. Chapter 1 First Sight

Chapter 1 – First Sight

If there was one thing Isabella Swan, or Bella as she preferred, knew it was that what her mother wanted she often got. Her father was often too busy and far too indulgent of his wife's whims in Bella's opinion. Do not mistake her criticism she loved her father as well as he loved her. The Swans had only two children Bella and her brother, Seth. Seth was a good boy. Only a few years Bella's junior, and the two were extremely close, more like friends than brother and sister. Seth was Bella's confidant. The only one, save her diary, that she trusted with her thoughts. They had always been together as children until Seth was sent away to school. It was then that Bella began to write. Mostly letters to her brother, who would tell her all of the adventures he and his friends would get into. Their parents began to worry, that Bella had no friends outside of her brother, at least none that they approved of. If their parents thought that time and distance would change the relationship between them, they had been wrong. It seemed like it only strengthened their attachment. Now Seth was studying at the university and Bella missed him a great deal. He had little time to write, but she would write him sheets and sheets every opportunity she had. When he did write she treasured them, and she waited for her best friend to come home. She loved when he would come back, because it always made the house feel like home again.

Bella felt like a stranger in her own home at times. Her father had been knighted for his service for his service to the crown and carried his tile well, but it also meant that he was often out of town, or in London. But of her two parents Bella much preferred to company of her solitary father than that of her mother. Bella was completely different from her mother and that was painfully obvious. Bella hated being idle, she was always reading, writing, or working on some various form of art. For all of her mother's eccentricities she made sure Bella was the picture of a young English lady. She was considered one of the most accomplished young ladies in the county, though her quick wit and faster tongue often got her into trouble. This would be Bella's second year out in society. It was only after her father's knighthood that she came out into society, and in her mother's opinion her age was an ever rising obstacle. Her mother had failed to secure her daughter a match last season, and that was fine with Bella, she did not did not see what was so frightening of turning eighteen. She wanted to marry for love and she refused to settle for anything less, much to the dismay of her mother.

The past week Bella's mother had been busy to the extreme. Preparing for the introduction to the Cullen's who were moving into the neighborhood. It was to be at one of her mother's infamous balls. Though her father had protested heavily, he was at last persuaded and was among the first to welcome the newcomers to the neighborhood and extend the invitation. He reported back fully to his wife that they had accepted the invitation whole heartedly and that the lady was very much excited about attending. After much prodding by his wife he endeavored to explain all the particulars that he knew. Mr. Cullen was in his opinion a man of a very fine nature and upbringing. His brother, sister, whom he understood to be Bella's age, and close friend would be living with him for a time. He had explained the reason for the move was that the city did not agree with his sister and the doctor suggested a move to the country for the fresher air. Bella's father had no idea what ailment the young woman suffered from, for when he met her she seemed very well, lively even. Overall the Cullen's had made quite an impression on him. Bella trusted her father's judgment and his approbation often spoke volumes for an individual's character.

Today she had asked her mother's permission to go to town. She was in desperate need of a visit to the book shop. Her mother had conceded and asked if she would visit the dress shop to pick up the new gown for the ball her mother had ordered a week earlier for her daughter. She had yet to see the dress her mother had ordered and when the milliner showed her she had to say she was pleasantly surprised. It was made of a beautiful blue fabric that Bella remembered eyeing earlier in the shop. Bella was rarely excited about clothing, but she had to admit that this was by far one of the most beautiful gowns she owned. She even bought several selections of Ribbons and a new hat to trim, which she knew would please her mother. She was smiling as she slipped them as well as the dress parcel into the basket she was carrying. She was smiling as she made her way to the bookstore, where she bought only two new books. She was admiring one of them as she came out of the shop and almost immediately ran into something or more appropriately, someone.

"I am terribly sorry." Bella said daring to look to see whom she had plowed into this time. It was a woman she had never seen before. She was very pretty. Delicate and small, but her pale face held all the characteristics deserving of high birth. Her black hair was styled attractively and the fabric she had been carrying lay on the ground. "Oh dear." Bella said reaching for the fabric quickly. "I hope I haven't ruined anything."

The girl giggled lightly. "That's quiet alright." She almost sang. "I was coming from the milliners and I wasn't watching where I was going. I was far to _absorbed_ in the town." They both stood and dusted off their skirts. "I'm Alice by the way." She said smiling. "Alice Cullen."

So this was Mr. Cullen's sister. Bella was taken by her youthful appearance she knew Miss Cullen was of the same age as herself yet she appeared to be young, a girl of fifteen or younger, perhaps it was due to the illness from which she suffered. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan." Bella said and curtsied lightly in introduction which Alice returned. "I'm sorry about the fabric. I was completely at fault." Bella said with a small chuckle. She looked at the bolts she held in her hand. "It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you Ms. Swan. And it's quite alright. I'm sure everything will be okay. Am I mistaken or is it your home in which the ball is being held at the week's end."

"Yes, it is. We are very pleased to have your family as guests in our home and to welcome you to the town. Though trust me running over you in the street wasn't exactly how my mother wanted to harbor the introduction." Alice laughed out loud and Bella realized that she must have said her thoughts allowed. "Forgive me. My mouth often gets away with me."

Alice laughed again. "Think nothing of it. I have a feeling we will get along just fine Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan I seem to have need of a guide, would it be presumptuous to ask…"

"I would be delighted Ms. Cullen, but would it be too forward to offer a suggestion?" Bella asked. Miss Cullen's brows rose and she shook her head no. Bella looked around. Finally she spotted a young boy she knew well. "Johnny!" She called to the boy. He came running over.

"Miss Swan. How do you do today?" said the young boy politely.

"Quite Well Johnny." Johnny's father was a worker on Bella's family estate. He often had to run in town for his dad and Bella knew that he could be trusted. "I need a favor of you."

"Of course Miss." He said eagerly.

"Could you please take this fabric to the Fillmore estate for Miss Cullen?"

"Of course Miss." He said as she slid a shilling in his hand and gave him the fabric.

"You be carefully now Johnny, and no stops."

The boy smiled. "Yes miss." And with that he was off. Bella chuckled and leaned down to pick up her basket and put the books in it again. She stood back up to see Alice looking in the way that Johnny took off.

"Can that boy be trusted?" She asked.

"You need not worry about Johnny. He's a good boy. Hard working if nothing but lacking in education. As I'm afraid most are around here. It's a sad truth."

"You _are _and honest soul aren't you Miss. Swan?" She asked turning to me.

"I endeavor to be." Bella said shyly. "I believe there is far too little honesty in the world."

"Indeed there is." Ms. Cullen agreed. They walked through the town and Bella pointing out various shops of interest, for there were no real sights. Mostly they used the time to converse.

"My brother is a caring soul. Sometimes too much so." Ms. Cullen said at one point. It amazed Bella how easily she could converse with Miss Cullen. Already they spoke as if they'd known each other for years. "I know he means for the best, but at times I wish I could strangle him." She laughed lightly.

Bella introduced Alice to her best friend Rosalie Hale who was on her way to the dress shop to order a gown for her sister, Katelyn. Bella had always thought Rosalie was born beneath the station that her beauty demanded she be in. She was beautiful enough to be a duchess and more. Unfortunately their mother thought the Hales bellow Bella's station. But Bella did not care. "Your friend she's…very beautiful." Ms. Cullen said as we walked away from Rosalie.

"Yes. She is. But don't let her appearance fool you, she is also one of the most spirited women I have ever met."

"One you do not want to cross I take it?"

Bella laughed. "No definitely not."

As they made their way back Bella told Alice about herself. About the books she was interested in, how she hoped to travel.

"I love to travel. Last year my brother took me to summer on the continent."

"Really? What was it like?"

"Different, I suppose. I guess I expected the contrast to be drastic, but it wasn't really. It was an incredible experience, though do not misunderstand me. I do long to go back. I did not get to do nearly as much shopping as I longed to do. My brother's patience can only be tried for so long" She giggled and I laughed with her. "Look there is my brother now." Alice said to Bella pointing to a man at the end of the street. Bella was speechless. Handsome was not a word to describe the man standing there. He was a sculpture. A perfect specimen of what a man should look like in Bella's opinion. He looked very little like his sister. While Alice was short he was tall. His face was chiseled and his stature was dignified. "Do you find him handsome Miss Swan?" she asked quietly as they approached and Bella could do nothing but giggle nervously and blush, which sent Alice into a fit of laughter. He rushed over when he saw them approaching.

"There you are Alice." Said a voice that sounded like velvet. "I was beginning to worry."

"Edward. You worry far too much." She said dismissing the tone in her brother's voice.

"Who is this?" He asked sharply. Bella was taken aback by his tone, but surly it was pure worry for his sister's well being that put it there.

"This is Miss. Isabella Swan, Edward." Her tone held a small warning in its tone. "Miss Swan is the daughter of Sir Swan who paid us a visit the other day, and whose family is hosting the coming ball. Miss Swan this is my brother Mr. Edward Cullen." She finished warmly.

"Oh of course." Edward said to his sister and then turned to Bella. "Ms. Swan." Edward said indifferently giving a formal bow.

"Mr. Cullen." Bella said returning his formality and his tone of voice.

His brows rose for a moment and then he settled his gaze on his sister once again. "Come now Alice or we will be late for dinner." He looked once again at Bella. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Swan." His voice held a little more warmth than before but not much. He bowed once more before turning to mount his horse.

Bella heard Alice let out a breath of frustration then she turned to Bella. "Pay him no mind. It is how I get by." She giggled and Bella was able to manage a small laugh. Alice laid a hand on Bella's arm. "It _was_ a pleasure meeting you Miss Swan. I hope we will be friends."

"I hope so too Miss Cullen." Bella said with a genuine smile.

"May I call on you tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted."

"I shall then."

"Alice!" Her brother called from his mount.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at Bella. "Till tomorrow." She said and she turned to mount her own horse. As they rode away Bella couldn't help but think back to the encounter. It was odd. Alice and her brother seemed to be opposites in the extreme. Night and Day. She was friendly and he was almost cold in his formality. It seemed impossible that the two shared the same blood. Perhaps she would inquire about his behavior once she was acquainted with Alice more for she was sure that she would be acquainted with Alice Cullen very well indeed.


	3. First Day

Chapter 2 – First day

Edward Cullen was far too lenient with his sister, as he was well aware. Most of everything that Alice wanted Alice would get. Whether this was due to her illness or his inability to stand up his little sister Edward did not know. Alice had insisted on going and exploring the town and like the free spirit that she was she insisted she do so unaccompanied, sighting that the nurses had been so fussy and she had just wanted to get away for a while. Edward had relented, as she knew he would, which is why he found himself waiting impatiently for his sister to turn up so he could escort her back to the house. _His_ house. It would take some getting used to, but It was time for him to move out of London. Alice's need for sabbatical just sped up the process slightly. His brother was prodigiously proud of him and came with him to help get his books in order.

Emmett had taken an estate closer to home, wanting to be at hand if his father had any problems with his health. Emmett the thoughtful one…Edward had wanted nothing more than to get away, from what he did not know. He loved his parents dearly, but at times his mother could be…overly enthusiastic, a trait that she shared with Alice. Alice had been almost as ready for a fresh start as Edward had been, but she did not want to be too far away from the house. It was an easy enough travel distance. No more than fifty miles separated his family estate and his new home and Alice and he had been appeased by this.

As far as Edward was concerned, while this gave this move gave them all a certain amount of freedom it also took away the joys of city life. What was there really to do in the country? Edward had no clue. He was absently thinking about what he could do to occupy his time. He had already visited the solicitor and finished getting the papers in order for his new home. He was contemplating seeing what the local bookshop had to offer in means of selection when he was stopped by the sight of a beautiful woman.

She was beyond beautiful. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back freely. It wasn't arranged in curls and pins as he was used to seeing, but it waved freely in the breeze. She was in a most becoming dress of two tone reds. She held herself with confidence that he found confusing given her present location and attire. She walked with a demeanor of someone much older than she appeared. He was mesmerized by her. She was headed into the bookshop Edward had been heading for. She was smiling widely as she slipped into the door. Before he even knew what he was doing Edward slipped inside of the bookshop after her. The air in the small space seemed to be charged with electricity. Edward tried to get close to the woman whom held all of his attention. She never even looked his way. She was busy examining what must have been every volume in the shop. What was he doing, following a girl that he didn't even know? He quickly slipped out of the shop and made his way to the leather workers shop. He milled around for a while, until he left the shop to return to the horses. Now he was waiting once again for his sister. What could be taking her so long? There really were not that many shops available here in this small town. Alice couldn't be interested in all of them. However we were new here, what if she had gotten lost. Was there a bad section of this town like there was in London, what if something had happened to her? He was shocked out of his internal tirade when he saw her again.

When Alice came into view he breathed an immediate sigh of relief. However his breath stopped short when he saw who was accompanying her. It was the girl from earlier, the beauty that had mesmerized him before. How did Alice meet her, when did Alice meet her, and why was his sister talking so comfortably with a complete and total stranger. Alice had always been trusting, too much so in his opinion. He did not think that this woman could be of much harm, but looks could often be deceiving.

"There you are Alice. I was beginning to worry." He said as he hurried to approach them.

"Edward. You worry far too much." She said dismissing him immediately.

"Who is this?" He asked, his tone came out sharper than he intended. His sister was being entirely to flippant with him. It irritated him when she behaved so, and unfortunately his irritation was present in his voice.

The young woman was still avoiding his gaze and Alice shot him a look. "This is Miss. Isabella Swan, Edward. Miss Swan is the daughter of Sir Swan who paid us a visit the other day." Her tone warned him that he was being severe. She turned her attention from him to the woman beside her. "Miss Swan this is my brother Mr. Edward Cullen."

For the first time her eyes met his and he was taken aback for a moment. She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were dark brown pools that he could get lost in. He recognized the color as being similar to that of the girl's father, whom he had met with earlier. Edward didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed to discover she was of high birth. In one aspect, Alice was completely safe in her company. However, she would probably be like all of the others. Fine breeding and elegant airs but no wit or vivacity. "Oh of course." He said more to Alice than Ms. Swan. "Ms. Swan." He said bowing formally. Turning to mount his horse. The sooner he was home the sooner he would be away from this tempting woman.

"Mr. Cullen." She said her tone formal and distant. It was the first time that he had heard her speak. Her voice was as beautiful as she was, but the tone sounded strange.

He felt his brows rise. Maybe Edward had been wrong in his first impression. Maybe Ms. Swan was one of _those _women? One of the women that were only concerned with social stature. If she was, of course she would attach herself to Alice. And she was too naive to see it. "Come now Alice or we will be late for dinner." He looked once again at Bella. Her eyes were watching him. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Swan." He tried to lighten the tone in his voice, if for nothing than to avoid the wrath of his sister later. He bowed once more before turning to mount his horse. Alice was slow to follow him, but finally she did.

Alice didn't speak the whole way home, and it was worrying Edward. Alice had never been one for quiet solitude. When we approached the house she dismounted quickly and I handed the horses over to a groom. When I entered the house Alice was walking into the drawing room. He riding gloves abandoned on the table in the entry way. I came in and closed the door behind me. "What were you thinking Alice?" I asked now that we were in the privacy of our own home.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Edward." She said as she was admiring some fabric.

"Where did that come from?"

"I bought it in town."

"How did it get back here?"

"Miss Swan had sent it back with a boy she knew."

"Oh. That was kind of her."

"She's a sweet girl Edward. And I hope we will be good friends. I thought we would be until she met you. Why were you acting like that to her?"

"Like what? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know precisely what I am talking about. Edward. You were practically horrid to the poor girl. I really like Ms. Swan. I will not have you scaring her off." He knew by her tone that it was the end of the argument. Edward sighed. "I'm going to call on her tomorrow afternoon. You need not trouble yourself I shall find the house well enough on my own."

"Nonsense. You cannot go off across the countryside unattended."

"Really Edward. I'm going to a house not two miles away. I'll take the carriage. I shall be fine."

"Alice…I promised I would look after you."

"Edward…If you want to see Miss Swan you will have to wait until invited."

"Alice…" He warned. "That is not what I…Do not meddle in things that are not your business. I know how you are inclined to matchmaking. Do not make me your next victim." Alice sighed. "Alice…"

"Oh…very well." She said with a smile, but Edward knew that it was not the end of the conversation. Poor Miss Swan. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.


	4. March 27, 1803

_March 27, 1803_

_My Dearest Brother,_

_ I hope that this letter finds you well. I was thrilled when I received your letter in the post the other day. It brought a smile to my lips to hear of your new friend. I must say you must tell me more about her, she seems to have already captured your heart. But I warn you to be cautious all the same dear brother, for we women are frustrating creatures without sense or scruples at times, as you are well aware. Father has been home all this week but all is much the same here. I wrote to you to tell you of our new neighbors and I report that I have already met them. It wasn't the most sensible way to harbor the introduction perhaps, but it was successful. _

_Ms. Cullen is a fine woman, if nothing perhaps but a bit enthusiastic. She came to call upon me yesterday after our meeting in town and I have to say brother I like her quite well. It astonishes me to admit it, but I find that I do. She is different. She is a kind soul, I am sure of it, much unlike many other women in her position and social rank. I also have met her brother the illustrious Mr. Cullen. If I may say, upon first seeing him I was struck by his appearance. I am not afraid to admit this much to you my dear brother. He is a very handsome man, but for all of his good looks he is lacking in good manners. He seemed to be looking down upon the entire town with a superiority that I found more than slightly ungracious. His younger sister wasted no time in telling me all of his particulars most importantly is that he was indeed single. I fear that she and mother are of the same opinion he would be a good match for me. Never mind __my__ opinions on him thus far, mother is convinced he will be the one. Though she is basing this assessment solely on his status and economic standing, for she has yet to meet him. I need not hide my distress on this matter, for I am greatly vexed by her declaration. She is determined that I will see her way eventually, but I am waiting for this to fade much like the others she was so certain about. Thankfully she has been distracted as late and has not pushed the issue._

_Mamma has been beside herself preparing for tomorrow's ball. You know how much I detest social functions in general, but I find myself looking forward to it, though I will miss your presence do not misunderstand me. Normally it would be dreading the entire event without you by my side, however I have agreed to accompany Ms. Cullen on her introductions to the town's society. Well my dearest brother the hour is drawing late and I must go to sleep. The more I consider the day ahead the more I fear tomorrow will be a will be a very long day indeed._

_Your loving sister,_

_Bella_


End file.
